


come home for christmas

by wandasmaximoffs



Series: 12 days of exr 2017 [8]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: 12 days of exr, M/M, Prince!Enjolras, cause they both hate the Royal Setting(tm), day eight: ugly holiday jumpers, grantaire is bringing him home for the holidays, grantaire's mum is lovely, royal au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 16:18:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13034841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wandasmaximoffs/pseuds/wandasmaximoffs
Summary: “Mum,” He whines, “I’m twenty-five! I’m too old for jumpers!”“No, you’re bloody well not. I put my time and effort and love into that! Are you trying to break your poor mother’s heart? Look at Antoine, look at how handsome he looks in his!”Grantaire’s head whips around to face Enjolras, looking completely betrayed; Enjolras has already pulled the jumper over his head, and is marvelling at the truly hideous knitted image of a reindeer wearing a crown. It’s very comfortable, and Enjolras finds himself laughing again sheerly because of Grantaire’s expression.





	come home for christmas

The trip to Grantaire’s childhood home takes a little longer than usual, thanks to the snow and the general traffic of Christmas eve, but they get there eventually. 

( Enjolras is, of course, travelling “incognito,” in that even his security detail has been dismissed for the course of their stay. )

Grantaire’s mother,  Adèle, is as welcoming as always, all warm smiles and open arms. Grantaire’s smiles are always the real,  _ genuine _ kind that can be hard to come by at the palace when he comes home; Enjolras is so glad of it.  
  


(  _ Especially  _ after the disaster of a brunch he dragged him to, Jesus  __ Christ. )  
  


Enjolras loves coming back home with Grantaire for many reasons: He loves any reason to get out of the palace; he loves any way to get know Grantaire better than he already does; he loves how  _ happy  _ it makes his boyfriend; and he just really,  _ really  _ loves Grantaire’s family. 

They’re nothing like his own, stiff and cold and constantly addressing each other with stupid, meaningless titles, never touching or smiling or doing anything that could ever constitute as  _ familial.  _ Grantaire’s family are always hugging, or grinning, or yelling, and when Grantaire says that there will be few people around, he’s almost always wrong.

Currently, Enjolras is sharing a dining room with Grantaire, his sister, his mother, his grandparents, his many aunts and uncles and quite a few cousins. He’s having the time of his life.  
  


Adèle, sitting across from them, breaks through his introspection as she pulls two shiny wrapped parcels out from seemingly _ nowhere,  _ and hands them to Grantaire and himself. 

“As promised,” She says, and Enjolras can’t hold back a laugh at Grantaire’s answering groan.

“ _ Mum,”  _ He whines, “I’m twenty-five! I’m too old for jumpers!”

“No, you’re bloody well not. I put my  _ time  _ and  _ effort  _ and  _ love  _ into that! Are you trying to break your poor mother’s heart? Look at Antoine, look at how handsome he looks in his!”

Grantaire’s head whips around to face Enjolras, looking completely betrayed; Enjolras has already pulled the jumper over his head, and is marvelling at the truly hideous knitted image of a reindeer wearing a crown. It’s very comfortable, and Enjolras finds himself laughing again sheerly because of Grantaire’s expression.

“It’s very comfortable,” He says, out loud this time.

“That’s not your ugly jumper, mum, he’s always handsome! God. Every bloody year, I can’t believe this--”

Enjolras wonders what could possibly be so bad that Grantaire would make such a fuss over a jumper, but by the time he’s taken a sip of his tea and looks back to him, he can really see why.

It’s bright green, with what looks like fairy lights sewn into it; the snowman on the front is wearing a beanie that looks  _ very  _ similar to the one Grantaire wears almost daily, and has a protruding stuffed “carrot” nose. 

“You look very handsome, sweetheart,” He says, and leans over to kiss his cheek. Grantaire’s sister, Clara, makes a gagging noise, which of course prompts Grantaire to grin cheekily and pull Enjolras into a  _ real  _ kiss, soft and sweet, and _ much  _ to her disgust.

“Thank you, Adèle, this is wonderful,” Says Enjolras, grinning and holding Grantaire’s hand beneath the table; The jumper  _ is  _ hideous, but he really does love it. Adèle beams, and leans over the table heavily-laden with food to flick Grantaire’s ear.

“Why can’t you be polite like Antoine, hm?” She says; Grantaire rubs his ear melodramatically, but he’s still smiling. Enjolras’ heart skips a beat. She’s turned back to one of Grantaire's aunts before he can reply, so Grantaire turns that blinding smile on to him. The room is suddenly very,  _ very  _ warm.

“Merry Christmas,” He grins, and leans in for a kiss, “That jumper is awful. I don’t know how you’re pulling it off.”

“Merry Christmas to you, too.” Enjolras’ cheeks are starting to hurt from all the smiling he’s been doing for the past few days, but he can’t find it in himself to think badly about it in the slightest.

**Author's Note:**

> day 8!! today's theme was christmas jumpers and we're back on the royal au bullshit again B)) credit goes to the same place as always, and u can hmu on tumblr @ patroclols <3
> 
> [Support Me on Ko-fi](https://ko-fi.com/S6S5IQU1)


End file.
